Orphelin
by Ariane 57
Summary: La guerre est finie mais beaucoup sont morts. Comment Drago va-t-il réagir quand il va apprendre que ses parents sont morts ? Que va-t-il devenir ? Chez qui va-t-il aller ? Pardon, je suis pas douée pour les résumés... fic terminée. Corrigée.
1. Chapitre 1 : fin d'année

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry****Potter.**

**Personnage principal :****Drago****Malefoy.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling (;  
****Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 6 et 7 (pas parus quand j'ai commencé à écrire)**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Point de vue de Drago.

Ça fait presque six ans maintenant que je suis à Poudlard. Six ans de cours divers. Mais ça fait un an, depuis le début de l'année pour être précis, que la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui est engagée. Nous sommes le 29 juin et la guerre vient de se terminer. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, des deux côtés. Celui-Dont-Le- Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé a été vaincu par Potter. On s'en doutait un peu…  
Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et Dumbeldore va nous annoncer les morts et les blessés. Tout le monde est stressé. Il y a de quoi.

«Tout d'abord je tiens à vous annoncer que la Guerre est terminée, même si la plupart d'entre vous le saviez. Ensuite je commencerais par les blessés dans l'ordre alphabétique et dans l'ordre des Maisons suivants : Gryffondor, Poufslouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je terminerais par les morts dans le même ordre. »

S'en suit toute une liste dans laquelle le directeur précise les blessures. Il y a quelques soupires mais ce sont ceux du soulagement. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de nos proches depuis une semaine.

« Voilà. Maintenant je demanderai à tous les élèves d'être forts. Et je leur rappelle aussi que tous les professeurs et moi-même sommes à leurs écoutes. »

Vint alors des sanglots. Mais là ce sont de la douleur. Il y a eu beaucoup plus de morts que tous ce qu'on avait pu imaginer. Les trois autres tables sont plus ou moins effondrées. Il reste très peu de Serpentard. La plupart étaient des Mangemorts.

« … Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy… »

J'en écoute pas plus. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Ma mère et mon père… morts tous les deux… Pansy Parkinson me prend contre elle et me caresse amicalement le dos. Je commence à sangloter doucement contre elle.

« Pour les élèves dont les parents ne peuvent pas ou plus les prendre pour les vacances, ils iront chez leur famille. Je demande à ces élèves de venir me voir dans mon bureau demain pour qu'ils sachent chez qui ils iront. »

Je n'écoute plus ce discours. Parkinson me berce tendrement, Crabe et Goyle sont près de moi. Dumbledore nous souhaite alors un bon appétit. Je n'ai pas faim. Pansy me pousse à manger. Je fini par céder et à grignoter sans enthousiasme. Le repas se termine en silence.  
Nous retournons tous les quatre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Pansy dit le mot de passe et le mur s'ouvre sur une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierres brutes. Des lampes rondes et verdâtres sont suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûle dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Il y a déjà quelques élèves assis près des flammes, dans des fauteuils ouvragés. Nous nous asseyons aussi et Pansy me propose une partie d'échec version sorcier, ça va de soi. Elle insiste tant et si bien que je cède. Je réussis à me concentrer sur le jeu pendant que Crabbe et Goyle nous regardent. Une heure après Pansy annonce ravie « échec et mat ! ». Pour une fois qu'elle gagne contre moi. Elle me félicite et me dit que j'ai bien joué. C'est pas tout ça mais il est onze heures, je suis crevé et je viens de perdre mes parents alors…J'ai envie d'être seul. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde et vais me préparer pour me coucher.  
Je tire les rideaux de mon lit en baldaquin pour bien signifier que je veux être seul. Je repasse sans arrêt ce que je voulais dire à mes parents, avant. Cette fois je me laisse complètement aller et pleurs sans retenus. Après une demi-heure je m'endors, épuisé.

Le lendemain c'est Crabbe qui me réveille pour qu'on aille petit-déjeuner tous les quatre. Je m'habille rapidement et descends les rejoindre. Nous allons déjeuner et rebellote je n'ai pas faim et Pansy me pousse de nouveau à manger. Je cède encore une fois.  
A la fin du repas je vais dans le bureau de Dumbledore comme il nous l'avait demandé. Pansy, Crabbe te Goyle m'accompagne. Il y a un ''chemin'' de barrières avec assez de place pour être accompagné. Je vais dans la file et ils restent à mes côtés bien que je sois silencieux.  
Après une heure d'attente c'est mon tour. Pansy me dit qu'ils m'attendront là. Je monte l'escalier et toque à la porte du bureau. Dumbledore me dit d'entrer et j'obéis en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je vais m'asseoir sur le siège qu'il y a derrière le bureau.

« Bonjour Drago. Ça va ?

-Bonjour professeur. Autant que possible vu les circonstances.

-Oui, en effet. Donc, si tu es ici, c'est pour savoir qui va te prendre pendant les vacances. Je me trompe ?

-Non professeur. Alors… Chez qui j'irais ?

-Eh bien… Du côté de ton père, il n'y a personne. Par contre du côtés de ta mère… Il y aurait eu son cousin Sirius Black s'il n'était pas mort.

-Mais alors, il n'y a plus personne pour…

- Non Drago, me coupe-t-il, Sirius avait un filleul : Harry Potter.

- Quoi ? ! Je vais devoir aller chez Potter ! Mais ceux qui s'occupent de lui sont des Moldus !

-Calme-toi Drago ! Je vais leur écrire une lettre pour tout leur expliquer.

-Vous allez leur dire pour mes parents ?

-Oui, ça évitera des questions délicates. Je pense qu'ils ne t'embêteront pas : ils ont peur des sorciers.

-Je n'ai pas le choix n'est ce pas…

-Allez Drago. Courage ! »

Il me raccompagne à la sortie du bureau et me tapote l'épaule pour m'encourager je crois bien.  
Je descends les marches et raconte tout à Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle une fois dans la salle commune. Tout trois tempêtent en disant que ce n'ai pas juste, que je ne devrais pas y aller et blablabla… Je les laisse s'énerver pendant un e dizaines de minutes. Lorsqu'ils se calment je leur explique que je n'ai pas le choix :

« De toutes façons, c'est ça ou l'orphelinat.

-C'est injuste quand même : toi et Potter vous haïssez. Il va pas te rater pendant les vacances.

-Tant fait pas : j'ai l'habitude de ses sarcasmes. »

La conversation dévie sur les devoirs qu'on a faire et on finis par discuter de tout et de rien. Ils me jurent de m'écrire pendant ces vacances qui s'annoncent être un enfer.

* * *

_Voilà 1er chapitre mis en ligne, je sais il est très court mais bon... J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Soyer indulgent : c'est ma première fic et je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps... _


	2. Chapitre 2 : le Poudelard Express

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry ****Potter.  
****Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.**

**Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte du chapitre 6 et 7.****Je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qu'il pourrait encore y avoir malgré des relecture attentive de ma part.  
Voilà, suite à plusieurs commentaires me disant que j'avais laissé des fautes sur ce chapitre je l'ai relus et corrigé. Narukawai : je te promets que j'ai relus (mais pas assez attentivement apparemment et je m'en excuse...).  
Merci aussi à Jes Cullen-Malefoy, DarkraiShsadow, Ewi ert Deaina pour vos commentaires. ^^  
**

Chapitre 2.

Point de vue de Drago.

Voilà les vacances, d'habitude j'aurais été ravi mais là pas du tout. Pansy, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et moi montons dans le train. On trouve un compartiment vide et nous nous y installons. Ça y est, ça fait une semaine que je me retiens et j'ai envie de pleurer. Gros coup de déprime, à dire vrai ÉNORME coup de déprime. J'ai passé sans difficulté les épreuves de fin d'année qui fut calme et larmoyante. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. J'essaye d'éviter un maximum Potter : je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il m'emmerde. Pour faire simple j'ai les nerfs à fleure de peau. Étant préfets, Pansy et moi devons aller faire des rondes dans le train de temps à autres. Ça aura au moins le mérite de m'occuper. Pansy et moi y allons, laissant Crabbe et Goyle seuls avec Blaise Zabini qui venait de nous rejoindre. Nous réprimandons deux ou trois élèves qui faisaient un peu trop de chahut avec leurs Bombabouses. Les premières années ne savent vraiment pas se tenir... Tiens, le chariot aux friandises. Pansy et moi achetons deux trois trucs comme des Chocogrenouilles et des Patacitrouilles.

Nous avons terminé notre ronde et Pansy un paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Devinez un peu sur qui on tombe ? Hermione Granger et Ronald Wesley bien entendus. Ils entrent dans un compartiment sans nous voir et j'entends Potter leur parler. J'attends, avec Pansy, qu'ils aient refermés la porte pour passer. Mais elle se rouvre immédiatement sur Weslay qui a apparemment oublié quelque chose.

« Tiens, Malefoy. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu as pleuré dans la Grande Salle ? Qui l'eut cru ! Un Malefoy, pleurer !

-La ferme Wesley! Tu ne sais pas de tu parles ! Le stoppa Pansy.

-Oh, Malefoy ne sait même plus se défendre seul ! Fait la belette, ironique »

Là je vois rouge, voire noir. Je me rue sur lui pour le frapper Pansy tente de me retenir mais je l'écarte sans problème. Mais, à la surprise générale, c'est Potter qui me retiens. Il a sorti sa baguette et la pointe sur moi. Je sors la mienne. Granger arrive et fait partir le petit attroupement qui c'est créé autour de nous. Ensuite elle nous fait un sermon, à moi et à Wesley comme quoi nous sommes préfets, qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça et je passe le reste. Le pire c'est que cette parvenue à raison. Je me retourne et vais dans notre compartiment. Je laisse Pansy en plan : elle me suivra.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le compartiment, ça fait déjà un petit moment que j'y suis. Elle me demande si je vais bien et je ne réponds pas. Mais mon regard, vu le sien, a parlé pour moi. Elle me dit d'enlever mon pull et de m'allonger sur le ventre. Je suis étonné et lui demande si elle se sent bien. Elle me répond que oui et qu'elle veut juste me faire un massage. J'obéis et ne le regrette pas : ça fait vraiment du bien. C'est qu'elle est vraiment douée pour ça Pansy. Petit à petit ma colère se calme. Je m'apaise sous les mains expertes, je dois bien l'avouer, de Pansy. Vincent, Grégory et Blaise parlent de je ne sais quoi. Faut bien avouer que je ne fais pas du tout attention à leur discussion. Je commence à somnoler.

Je crois bien que je me suis endormi, car je sens que quelqu'un me secoue doucement pour me réveiller. Je grogne un peu et j'entends Pansy m'appeler :

«Drago, faut qu'on fasse notre ronde.

-Ouais, ouais. J'arrive. »

Je remets mon pull. Nous partons faire notre ronde. Cette fois c'est beaucoup plus calme. Comme quoi, tout le monde se fatigue. Nous ne faisons aucune réprimande et aucune menace. Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour. Cette fois on ne croise ni Granger, ni Wesley et surtout, on ne croise pas Potter.

Une fois dans notre compartiment Pansy me propose ma revanche aux échecs. Je ne refuse pas et cette fois comme tant d'autres, c'est moi qui remporte la partie. Haut la main en plus. Pansy, en ''bonne'' joueuse si je peux me permettre, me félicite. Le voyage se termine, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

* * *

_Voilà un autre chapitre de posté ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plait... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! _


	3. Chapitre 3 : le quai

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry****Potter.**

**Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.**

**aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, ils appartiennent tous à JK Rowling.**

_deaina merci pour ton review, ça me fait plaisir. ^^ Et merci d'avoir été un peu plus attentive que moi lors de ma relecture. La petite erreur a été corrigée. ;)_

_narukawai : je te remercie aussi pour ta review mais j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu me dise de quelles fautes d'inattention tu parles... Que je sois tête en l'air je le sais bien, mais si tu me disais de quelles fautes tu parles, je pourrais corriger plus vite. (;_

_Merci à Jes Cullen Malefoy d'avoir prit le temps de poster une review ^^  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Nous descendons du train avec nos affaires. J'ai ma valise dans une main et je tiens la cage de mon hibou dans l'autre. Pansy, Vincent, Grégory et Blaise me jurent une nouvelle fois de m'écrire. Je dois dire que ça me réconforte un peu de le savoir. Nous nous disons au revoir. Pansy, inquiète, me fait jurer de ne pas faire de bêtises. Je le jure mi-excédé, mi-amusé. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi elle me fais jurer ça mais bon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir… Leurs parents arrivent et ils doivent y aller.

Je cherche Potter, qui est entouré de ses amis. Ils arrêtent pas discuter, c'est dingue ce qu'ils sont bavards ! Enfin leurs parents arrivent aussi et ils s'en vont tous les deux. Moi je rejoins Potter. Un moldus, de toute évidence, s'avance vers nous. Il n'a quasiment pas de cou, il a une moustache et des cheveux noirs. Potter le suis et je lui emboîte le pas. Il me murmure que c'est son oncle. Dans la voiture il y a une femme au visage chevalin, sans doute sa tante. Pas un mot ne s'est échangé jusque là. Le trajet jusque chez eux est d'un silence plus que pesant.

* * *

_oui, je sais c'est excessivement court mais je poste le chapitre suivant ce soir ou demain. Promis ! (;_


	4. Chapitre 4 :emménagement et bagarre

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry****Potter.**

**Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.**

_Chose promise chose dû, voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture. _

_**avis au plus jeunes : scène de violence** (d'où le rating d'ailleurs même si je ne suis pas sure d'avoir mis le bon... J'ai peut être eut la main lourde pour le rating... o.O) que je vais "séparer" du reste de l'histoire par une barre horizontale. Bon ce n'est pas hyper violent mais quand même... ça ne me coûte rien de vous le dire alors je vous le dis. ^^ ah oui, Drago est plutôt grossier dans ce chapitre... _

_Merci à Narukawai et Jes Cullen Malefoy qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot ^^  
_

_Oui, oui je vous laisse lire tranquille, j'ai fini de blablater. ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Nous arrivons devant une maison comme toutes celle du quartier. Le gazon est très bien entretenu. Nous entrons, Harry et moi valises à la main. La maison est rutilante de propreté. Harry prend les devants et me dit de le suivre, chose que je fais. On monte à l'étage et entrons dans une chambre encombrée d'objets dont je ne connais ni l'utilité ni le nom. Il y a un matelas à gauche du lit, côté fenêtre. Il me dit que c'est sa chambre et que je dormirais avec lui. Ça évitera des problèmes d'après lui. Quels problèmes ? Il me dit aussi l'heure des repas et que nous n'avons pas intérêt à sortir nos baguettes ici. Sinon on risque gros. Donc grosso modo on est sorcier mais on ne le montre pas. Il me parle de son oncle et sa tante. Il me dit aussi qu'il faut ce méfier de leur fils Dudley Dursley. Quand il a finit je lui demande ce que c'est toutes ces choses sur les armoires. Tout en continuant à ranger nos affaires, il me répond. Il y a essentiellement des jeux. Il me dit que si je le désire, on pourrait y jouer.

C'est l'heure du dîner et, à ma grande surprise nous sommes sept à table ! ''Oncle'' Vernon, ''tante'' Pétunia, Dudley et deux des ses amis. Ces trois derniers me regardent bizarrement. Harry me dit à voix basse où m'asseoir et je m'exécute sans poser de questions. Harry amène les plats avant de s'asseoir.

Tous se souhait un bon appétit. Le début du repas se passe en silence. Mais au bout de dix minutes l'oncle de Harry me pose une question, dont je suis sûr qu'il connaît la réponse :

« Alors monsieur Malefoy, d'après la lettre de Saint Brutus vos parents sont… morts ?

-Oui, mes parents sont morts. * Je n'aime pas du tout son ton et je lui est répondu sèchement. Harry m'avais dit que Saint Brutus est un pensionnat pour jeunes délinquants et qu'aux yeux de tous il y est en internat. *

-Oh… Désolé. * Affirme-t-il, bien qu'il n'en est pas du tout l'air.*

- Pas grave. * Lui répondis-je toujours aussi sèchement. *

-Et donc… Hormis votre lien de cousinage avec Harry vous ne vous connaissez pas trop ? * Prend le relais, sa tante. *

-Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe.

-T'as été à Saint Brutus pourquoi ? * là c'est Dudley. *

-Parce que j'ai bien faille tuer un gamin qui m'a emmerdé. * Mon ton est sans équivoque. * » Dudley se ratatine un peu sur sa chaise. Tiens, tiens, tiens, le ''grand méchant loup'' s'apeure dès qu'on fait des sous-entendus. Amusant, en fin de compte je crois que ses vacances ne vont pas être si horribles que ça.

« Mais bien sûre vous ne leur ferrez rien ? Je veux dire à Dudley et ses amis ?

- S'ils ne m'emmerdent pas, non. Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je l'ai envois à l'hosto ? * Là je suis vraiment un gros sadique. Et la tante qui tremble de la tête aux pieds. La pauvre, je vais la plaindre. * Harry me chuchote à l'oreille quand plus personne ne nous regarde.

-Arrête de jouer à ça ! Ils seraient capables de te tuer ou de t'envoyer à l'hosto. Avec ou sans à trois contre un c'est du suicide !

-Je maîtrise Potter. » J'en ai particulièrement marre que tous le monde me dise quoi faire.

On termine de manger et Harry me fait visiter la maison pendant que Dudley et ses potes jouent dehors. Après cela Harry reste à l'intérieur pendant que je prends un peu l'air. Harry m'a dit de me méfier de Dudley et compagnie. Bah, contrairement à ce qu'il disait tout à l'heure, avec une baguette c'est du suicide mais pas pour moi…

Je suis dehors et les regardent jouer. Dudley fait semblant de les frapper. Puis, ils me remarquent. Dudley s'approche de moi, provoquant. Je reste impassible, mais me méfie, au cas où. Ces deux potes s'approchent aussi, je recule de plus en plus. Je n'aime pas du tout leurs regards et leurs sourires.

* * *

Tout s'accélère d'un coup. L'un d'eux me fait chuter au sol. L'autre m'attrape les bras. Le premier me met à genoux en me bloquant les épaules. J'essaye de me sortir de là tant bien que mal en me débattant. Ils me tiennent trop bien et je n'arrive pas à prendre ma baguette. Ça craint ! Dudley est juste devant moi et je ne comprend ni le pourquoi ni le comment, il me donne un gros coup de poing dans le nez. Je sens alors un liquide chaud couler. Je saigne ! Il me frappe encore et encore pendant que ces copains me tiennent.

« Eh bien ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant !

-Dudley laisse le !

-Potter ? * Ma voix est faible. *

-Ouais Malefoy. Dudley je t'ai demandé quelque chose !

-Tu rêves Harry !

-Je crois que tes parents n'aimeraient pas savoir que tu as tabassé notre invité. Et moi non plus je n'apprécie pas d'ailleurs !

-Je peux me démerder ! * Sursaut d'orgueil. *

-Arrête ton charre Serpentard ! »

Me fais Harry avec sous-entendus à la clé. Oui, il a raison, c'est mon côté Serpentard qui parle et après ? Un gros coup de poing me coupe le souffle. En plein estomac, je vais le tuer ce moldu ! Dès que j'aurais récupéré ma baguette… J'ai très mal aux côtes depuis un moment et maintenant je n'arrive plus à respirer. Harry engueule Dudley, qui lui répond. C'est après plusieurs instants, une ou deux minutes, que je réussi enfin à reprendre mon souffle. Même si je halète énormément je récupère petit à petit.

* * *

Enfin, ils me lâchent. Je tombe à quatre pattes. Ces emmerdeurs m'ont frappés partout. Harry s'approche et m'aide à me relever. Il m'amène dans sa chambre et m'allonge sur le matelas. Il se dépêche d'aller chercher des bandes, des cotons, du désinfectant. Je m'en rends compte lorsqu'il revient avec. Il arrête le sang au niveau du nez, me bande le torse. Il y a aussi du tissu et une bassine d'eau froide. Il me passe doucement le tissu humide sur le visage. Il va aussi chercher de la crème pour les bleus. Après une demi-heure de soin, il a terminé. Je suis complètement caisse. Harry est inquiet, je le sens. Il me caresse les cheveux. Je crois qu'ils m'ont brisé les côtes…

* * *

_Petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? _


	5. Chapitre 5 : après la bagarre

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry ****Potter.**

**Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.**

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling.**

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fais super plaisir ! ^^ J'ai fais attention à ce que vous m'avez dit et j'ai fait ce qui fallait en conséquence. (;_

* * *

Chapitre 5.

Harry me caresse la joue et me dit que c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Je grogne et essaye de me retourner. Avant de crier de douleur. Harry me retourne immédiatement sur le dos. Après quelques instants, je me relève. Mo nez a arrêté de saigner et Harry me remet de la crème sur les bleus. On descend petit-déjeuner et l'oncle et la tante remarque mes bleus. Nouveauté du matin : j'ai un bleus sur la joue. Et avant que je puisse répondre, Harry a tout cafté. Ils prennent les trois fautifs à part et j'entends des éclats de voix. Harry et moi commençons à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard les copains de Dudley viennent et mangent. Et, encore plus tard, la famille Dursley revient et termine le repas. Pétunia dit aux deux copains de son fils de partir.

Puis à ma grande surprise, et celle de Harry aussi apparemment, Dudley me présente ses excuses. Il me dit qu'il aurait pas dû, qu'il c'est emporté blablabla… Je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave. Pétunia me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé " la chose" et je ne comprend absolument pas de quoi elle veut parler. Harry me fait alors la traduction :

« Elle veut, euh excuse moi, voudrait savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé la magie alors que tu avais ta baguette dans ta poche.

-Oh, ça ! Et bien risque d'être renvoyé, les hommes du Ministère qui arrivent, qui me demande pourquoi j'ai jeté un sort, moi qui leurs répond que c'est parce qu'un moldu me tapait, le Ministère qui s'énerve qui fait tout un discours…

-Stop Drago pitié ! La version raccourci ça donne quoi ?

-Oh mais…C'est la version raccourci, sinon je vous aurais volontiers donné tout les détails…

- La version encore plus raccourcie ?

-Et bien le Ministère arrive et s'énerve parce que le "fils Malefoy" comme il dit s'est fait rosser par votre fils. Et pour finir un sacré procès sur le dos.

La famille au grand complet tremble.

-C'est vrai ? Le Ministère s'énerverait comme ça ? * St Potter est curieux, je ne savais pas. *

-Ouais. Ça aide de temps à autre d'avoir des parents bien placés et de porter un nom archi célèbre…

-Veinard.

-Le Ministère ferait pareil pour toi, mais que pour la forme. »

Je prends congé et vais dans la chambre de Harry. Puis je monte sur le toit pour respirer un peu. Faudrait que je ne parle pas encore de mes parents si je ne veux pas craquer devant témoins. Des larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Potter me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras. Sans que je sachent vraiment pourquoi, je me laisse faire. Je sanglote dans ses bras accueillant –je deviens dingue, c'est sûr- et il me caresse le dos pour me consoler.

* * *

_Petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? _


	6. Chapitre 6: Une semaine Plus Tard

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry ****Potter.**

**Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.**

**Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings.**

_Voici le chapitre 6, désolée d'avoir été si lente pour la publication (beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant la semaine, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de songer à poster). je voudrais aussi remercier tous les gens qui ont mit cette histoire dans leurs alerte ou leur favori. ^^ ça me touche vraiment beaucoup.  
__Je voulais aussi vous demandez si vous préférez que je publie plusieurs fois par semaine ou juste une fois (il y a en tout 11 chapitres) ?  
Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Amusez vous bien. ^^ _

* * *

___Chapitre 6._

Il paraît que j'ai beaucoup changé en deux semaines. Que je suis plus ouvert, plus calme, moins snob. Pansy, Vincent, Balise et Grégory, m'ont écrits comme promis. Rien de très passionnant mais c'est mieux que rien. Ah, les potes de Dudley sont partis la semaine dernière et je n'ai presque plus de trace de cette mésaventure. Harry et moi nous entendons beaucoup mieux. On s'est découvert des points communs et avons arrêter de nous chamailler pour un rien. Les "enfantillages" comme nous les avons appelé dans un accord commun. Le premier d'une longue liste.

Comme il m'avait proposé de jouer aux jeux de sa chambre, je n'ai pas put tenir et lui ai proposé une partie de ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a appris les règles du Monopoly. Pas trop dur, même plutôt simple. On y a joué des après-midi entiers. Le soir, on sort et nous nous baladons un peu. Harry m'avais dit que c'était rare que les Dursley le laisse sortir plus tard que Dudley le soir alors que maintenant on rentre toujours plus tard que lui. Comique je trouve : c'est vrai, il suffit qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre avec Harry et ils lui laissent faire presque tout et n'importe quoi. Non mais franchement ! … Je m'en plains pas.

Là, c'est l'après-midi et je réfléchi à ce qu'il y a encore au manoir.

Merde ! Il y a mon knezal ! Putain, le pauvre doit être tout seul et mourir de faim ! Pas qu'il ne sache pas chasser mais le manoir n'a pas de souries aux dernières nouvelles…

'Faut absolument que je demande aux Dursley si je peux aller le chercher. Je descend les escaliers en vitesse et me précipite vers Vernon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ! * s'exclame t-il, rageur. *

-Ce qu'il se passe c'est que j'ai un animal de compagnie et il est encore au manoir.

-Et alors ? * demanda Pétunia. *

-Et alors il ne peut pas vraiment chasser au manoir.

-Et alors ? * demanda Vernon. *

-Et alors je vais le chercher, avec ou sans votre accord.

-Hors de question ! * s'exclame le couple Dursley. *

-De toute façons, * indiqua Harry, * vous ne pourrais pas le retenir. On sait transplaner. Et je t'accompagne, * me fait –il. *

-Si ça t'amuse… * acceptais-je. * Accroche toi à moi, pas que tu te perdes.

-Merci. »

Il s'approche et il me prend la main. Nous transplanons alors que les Dursley sont encore sous le choc de notre mini révolution.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plût... laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. (;_


	7. Chapitre 7 : manoir Malefoy

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry ****Potter.**

**Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf un ou deux qui viennent de moi mais vous saurez bien vite qui, n'est ce pas ? ^^**

_Désolée vraiment pour le retard mais j'ai un examen demain et donc j'ai révisé toute la semaine (et là je me détends un peu :p). Pour les besoins de l'histoire, les Malefoy vont avoir beaucoup d'animaux. ^^_

_Merci à Jes Cullen Malefoy et Oli06 d'avoir laissé un petit message ^^  
_

* * *

Chapitre 7.

Nous atterrissons dans la seule salle du manoir où on peut transplaner. La pièce est très vaste et décorée des portraits de mes aïeuls. Il y en a un qui vient d'être installé. Il représente mes parents.

Il y a un petit boîtier à droite de la porte d'entrée. C'est plus ou moins le système de surveillance, d'alarme et qui nous permet de nous repérer dans tout le manoir. Je le réactive et apparaît aussitôt un plan en trois dimensions du manoir. Du sous-sol au grenier. Il y a des points des points rouges au niveau du sous-sol nord-est. C'est là où sont les chiens de gardes en journée. Il y en a aussi un dans la cuisine et dans ma chambre. Dans la cuisine, une chance sur deux que se soit l'elfe de maison ou mon knezal.

« Harry, il faut qu'on aille dans la cuisine pour vérifier s'il y a encore quelque chose à manger, pour nous, les chiens, l'elfe et Ambre.

-Ambre ? Des chiens ? * Harry était inquiet. *

-Ambre, c'est mon knezal et les chiens sont des chiens de gardes. Tu sais genre molosses aussi doux que des agneaux avec leurs maîtres mais des tueurs avec les autres ?

-Oui, je vois. On va à la cuisine ?

-Ouais, toute suite. »

Harry me suis dans les couloirs. Il faut presque traverser tout le manoir pour arriver aux cuisines. Après quelques minutes, on y est enfin. Je me rends compte alors que c'est l'elfe de maison, Mixy.

« Le maître est revenu ! Mixy n'y croyait plus ! Mixy était interdit de sortie Maître, Mixy n'a pas put aller faire les courses.

-C'est bon ! Je ne te disputerais pas pour ça, j'étais présent quand mon père t'a interdit de sortir. Il y a encore quelque chose de mangeable ?

-Non, Maître, tout est périmé.

-Alors l'interdiction est levée. Va faire les courses. Discrètement !

-Oui Maître, tout de suite Maître. Mais le jeune Maître ne va pas se faire disputer par son père ?

-Mon père et ma mère sont morts. Ne te sens pas obliger de dire quoique se soit. »

L'elfe transplane. Quant à moi et Harry, nous allons dans ma chambre. Nous prenons les escaliers et allons ensuite à droite. J'ouvre la deuxième porte sur notre droite. Ma chambre apparaît. Un double lit à baldaquin se trouve à droite quand on entre. Au coin gauche, à coté de la fenêtre, il y a mon bureau. Tout le long du mur gauche, il y a des bibliothèques. A droite, il y a mon armoire. La chambre est à prédominance verte et un serpent énorme est imprimé sur tout le plafond, sa tête est au niveau de mon lit. Sur mon lit et roulé en boule, il y a Ambre qui est endormi. Je vais m'asseoir près de cette boule de poil et le caresse jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Là il me lèche les doigts. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je remarqué alors que Harry était assis a côté de moi. Doucement, lui aussi se mit à le caresser. Ambre ronronna alors et, dès qu'il le put, lui lécha les doigts. J'en suis surpris, d'habitude, il n'y a que moi qui y ai droit.

Mixy toqua à la porte de sa manière habituelle : trois coups discrets. Je lui dis alors qu'il peut entrer, et il s'exécuta. Il entre avec un bol de croquette pour chat. Ambre se rua dessus dès qu'il fut posé. Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Ambre avait finis ses croquettes. Je demandai alors à Mixy de préparer un dîner pour Harry et moi.

« Faudrait quand même prévenir les Dursley de pas nous attendre pour le dîner.

-Ouais mais comment ? Il n'y a pas de hiboux ici.

-C'est ce que tu crois ? Les hiboux de mes parents sont dans la volière. Je crois que celui de ma mère sera ravi de faire un petit voyage… »

Nous écrivîmes alors un petit mot expliquant où nous sommes et que nous ne rentrions pas avant le lendemain après-midi.

Je vais chercher le hibou de ma mère, Vénus. Une fois Vénus parti délivrer notre petit mot, je fais visiter tout le manoir à Harry. Il a l'air ébahi par tout ce que je lui montre. Mixy a, malgré tout, bien fait son travail : tout est impeccable. Une fois la visite de l'intérieur du manoir achevée, je lui fis visiter les jardins. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste… Les fleures sont fanées, les fruits sur les arbres sont pourris. Le jardin a l'air à l'abandon et surtout d'une forêt vierge : l'herbe est très haute et plein de mauvaise herbes ont poussées.

« Mixy ! appelais-je, plus inquiet que furieux.

-Oui Maître ? demanda t-il après avoir transplané.

-Pourquoi le jardin est comme ça ?

-Mixy était interdit de sortie Maître.

-Et les chevaux ? * là j'ai vraiment la trouille pour eux. *

-… »

Je couru alors jusqu'à l'écurie. Harry me suis en me criant des choses que je n'écoute même pas. J'arrive devant le bâtiment des chevaux. Je tente, en vain d'ouvrir les portes. Harry s'approche et m'aide. A nous deux, on réussit à ouvrir les portes et une odeur pestilentielle nous fais reculer. Je réussi tout de même à renter pour m'apercevoir que la porte de derrière est grande ouvert et que les trois chevaux sont dehors, quelque part dans le vaste domaine. Pour les rattraper, ça va être la galère. Mieux vaut faire immédiatement les boxes et les chercher ensuite pour ne pas avoir à les calmer et en même temps tout nettoyer.

« Harry, il va falloir que Mixy et moi on nettoie les boxes.

-Je vous aide.

-T'es pas obligé, tu sais.

-Oui mais je…j'ai envie de vous aider et pas d'être là à rien faire d'autre que vous regarder bosser comme des dingues.

-On va se changer alors. Range ta baguette : ça ne servira à rien.

-Pourquoi ? On n'a pas le droit ?

-Tu n'es pas encore majeure, Harry.

-Ah, c'est vrai.

-Allez, suis moi. Je vais te prêter des fringues.

-Merci.

-De rien. »

Nous rentrons au manoir et je préviens Mixy qu'il allait falloir aérer et nettoyer toute l'écurie après manger car pour l'instant, il était impossible d'y rester plus de cinq minutes tant l'odeur était insoutenable. Je lui demandai aussi de me donner les gamelles pour les chiens. Il les disposa sur deux plateaux, qu'il me donna ensuite. J'en prends un et Harry aussi. Ensuite je le guide jusqu'au chenil où ils sont en journée. Je suis un peu inquiet pour Harry car mes chiens risque de le mordre. Je le mets en garde mais il veut rester avec moi, il me dit qu'il n'a pas peur et qu'il a confiance en moi. Heureusement que la viande pour les chiens était livrée directement au manoir sinon cela fait un mois qu'ils n'auraient plus eut à manger. Et un peu moins qu'ils auraient croqués les chevaux. Là aussi, je suis soulagé de savoir qu'ils sont dresser pour ne pas les toucher. Voir même les protéger.

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert la porte qu'ils aboient déjà. Joie, colère ou plus simplement faim ? Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. J'ouvre la porte en fer pour apercevoir les chiens contre les grilles à aboyer ou à gémir. C'est un vacarme assez habituel quand on vient leur donner à manger. Harry reste très près de moi et je le sens trembler.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je me méfie.

-Hum. Si tu le dis. Silence !* Ô miracle, tous les chiens se sont tu.* »

Je distribue les gamelles avec Harry et lâche mon chien. Qui fous de joie se jette sur moi et me fais tomber au sol. Pour couronner le tout, il me lèche le visage comme un petit chiot qui revoit son maître après plusieurs mois d'absence…

« Stop Rex ! Suffit ! Couche toi ! T'es impossible dans ton genre. Ça va Harry ?

- Ou… Oui.

-T'en fais pas. C'est pas lui qui me croquerait. Il m'aime trop pour ça.

-Hou, hou, houhou.

-T'arrête de gémir cinq minutes toi, là ? Aller, viens là.

-Ouaf !

-Au moins, il est heureux.

-Ah, ça… Pour être heureux, il est heureux. Tellement qu'il se fiche complètement de toi. T'en fais donc pas tant.

-Je ne m'en fais absolument pas !

-Ouais. Alors pourquoi tu trembles comme une feuille ? Viens, on remonte. Rex, pied mon gros ! »

On remonte alors à la cuisine d'où une délicieuse odeur s'échappe. Ça sent l'heure du repas…

« Maître, le repas est prêt.

-D'accord. A table ! »

Après ce délicieux repas, Harry et moi nous nous changeâmes pour nettoyer l'écurie.

Après des dizaines d'aller-retour avec la brouette et vingt fois plus de coups de pelles, des dizaines de litres d'eau et beaucoup d'aller-retour avec les bâches chargées de foin et de pailles, les écuries sont enfin propres. Cela nous a prit deux heures. Il est 21 heure maintenant et pourtant il est hors de question de se coucher car il y a encore trois chevaux en liberté dehors.

« Harry, tu prend les seau s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, mais on va en faire quoi ?

-On les remplit de carottes, on les secoue et les chevaux reviennent.

-Ah. Et ça va marcher ?

-J'en sais rien, on va voir. Mixy, tu prends les licols avec moi.

-Bien, Maître. »

Rex sur mes talons ou gambadant joyeusement devant moi, Harry et Mixy à mes côtés, nous partîmes chercher les chevaux dans le domaine du manoir.

Harry secouait le seau à intervalles réguliers et moi et Mixy les appelions quasi continuellement.

Soudain, Rex aboie trois fois, me regarde puis ré aboie trois fois en regardant vers l'arbre en pose, comme un chien de chasse qui découvre une proie l'indique à son maître. A la différence près que la proie est un cheval…

« Harry, secoue doucement le seau, * lui murmurais-je. *

-D'accord. * Souffla-t-il en s'exécutant.* »

Un cheval noir comme la nuit apparut. C'est un magnifique frison.

« Viens voir mon beau, allez viens. *L'encourageais je doucement *»

Puis, très lentement, il se dirigea vers le seau, renifla ce qui s'y trouvait et mangea enfin. Je lui attacha tout doucement son licol, lui releva a tête et la lui caressa.

« De un, plus que deux. Soupirais-je. »

On retrouva les deux autres ensemble, près de la carrière. Ils se laissèrent facilement attraper et on put enfin les renter tous les trois dans leurs boxes que l'on avait réparés. Nous pouvons enfin aller nous coucher. Heureusement parce qu'il était minuit passé. Après avoir prit une douche rapide, je me mis au lit. Ambre vint me rejoindre et nous nous endormîmes bien vite.

* * *

_Review ? _

_Pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas sûr ou ne savent pas Ambre, Mixy, Rex, les autres chiens et les chevaux sont de moi. ^^_


	8. Chapitre 8: leçon d'équitation

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry ****Potter sauf les animaux, c'est moi qui les ai créés ainsi que le nouvel elfe de maison.  
**

**Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.**

_Voilà la suite ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. encore merci à ceux et celles qui me laisse des reviews, ça me fait plaisir ^^ _

_Voilà, j'ai fini mon petit blabla, je vous laisse lire tranquillement._

* * *

Chapitre 8.

Le lendemain matin, une délicieuse odeur me réveilla. J'en soupire de bien-être. J'avais oublié à quel point le petit déjeuné au lit est délicieux. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour m'en rappeler et finir le plateau que Mixy m'a préparé. Il faut environ deux fois moins de temps à Ambre pour finir ses croquettes. Toujours aussi rapide celui là.

Il est 9 heure et il faut sortir les chevaux. Je m'habille en conséquence. Je descends le plateau à Mixy dans la cuisine où je vois Harry finir son petit- déjeuner.

« Je sors les chevaux, Mixy. Bien dormis, Harry ?

-Oui. Et toi aussi vu l'heure qu'il est.

-Il est que 9 heure. Je me suis réveillé à 8h40.

-Alors comment ça se fais que tu arrives que maintenant avec un plateau dans les mains ?

- Ça s'appelle : petit-déjeuner au lit. Mixy peut te le servir à partir de 7h15, il faut le temps qu'il petit-déjeune et qu'il prépare le tien.

- Et toi c'est à neuf heure tous les jours ?

-Non. Juste quand je me réveille pas avant. A ce moment là, il me réveille à neuf heure avec le plateau du petit-déj'. Tu veux sortir les chevaux avec moi ? Tu peux même en monter un si tu veux.

-D'accord mais… Je ne sais pas monter à cheval…

-C'est pas grave, je t'apprends.

-D'accord ! »

Harry est joyeux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il file se changer.

Un quart d'heure après, il me suis dans le jardin. Mixy l'a tondu grâce à la magie après qu'on ait récupérés les chevaux.

Une fois dans les écuries, je fais les présentations.

« Alors... Le frison qu'on a attrapé en premier c'est Psyché. La jument baie claire là bas, c'est Santana.

-Baie claire ?

-C'est brun clair si tu préfères.

-Ah d'accord. Elle est belle.

-C'est celle de ma mère. Et le gris pommelé là, c'est celui de mon père, Silver Storm.

-Alors, le tien c'est le frison ?

-Oui mais si tu veux le monter, je monte celui de ma mère. Il y a pas de problème.

-C'est…C'est lequel…* Hésita Harry. *

-Le plus simple à monter ? C'est celui de ma mère. Le mien a un peu plus de caractère et de vitesse. Celui de mon père est carrément pénible. Pour les obstacles, il est bien mais pour le dressage, il y a rien a faire il veut rien savoir !

- Je prends Santana alors.

-Ok. Faut lâcher Silver Storm et préparer les deux autres. »

Je prends Silver Storm en longe et le lâche dans le manège. J'apprends ensuite à Harry le pansage. C'est à dire quelles brosses utiliser et quand, le cure-pied…Tout ce qu'il faut pour que les chevaux soient bien propres. Après le pansage, le sellage…

C'est une autre paire de manche mais on s'en sorti en mois d'une demi-heure. Harry apprend très vite.

On put alors aller dans le manège après avoir rentrer un Silver Storm tout particulièrement calme. Mixy est là et me tient Psyché pendant que j'aide Harry à monter. Je monte à mon tour. Pendant la détente au pas, Mixy demanda divers choses à Harry pour le familiariser avec le cheval et ses différentes allures. Il apprit aussi comment Santana réagissait à ses demandes.

J'en profite pour me remettre dans le bain et me ré habituer à Psyché que je n'ai pas monter depuis si longtemps.

Mixy finit par demander à Harry s'il était prêt pour le trot. Il hocha la tête et fit doucement partir sa jument. Mixy lui expliqua rapidement le trot enlevé. Harry l'appliqua bien vite. Il faut dire que c'est bien plus confortable que le trot assis. Je fais partir Psyché aussi. Je m'amuse et fais quelques figures de manège : voltes, demi-voltes, demi-voltes renversées ainsi que quelques doublé dans la longueur et la largeur avec, de temps à autres, des diagonales.

« Harry, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis avec les distances de sécurité ?

-Oui.

-Alors va derrière moi, tu me suis.

-D'accord.

-Mixy, si tu veux bien me dire quelles figures faire et dire à Harry pourquoi on les fait…

-Bien, Maître. »

On fit cela pendant environ une demi-heure. Puis on repassa au pas pour faire souffler les chevaux. J'avais une envie folle de galoper depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

« Harry, ça te tente la galop ?

-Heu… Je… Je sais pas si…

-Si tu veux pas, tu veux pas. Je te forcerais pas tu sais.

-Je veux bien essayer mais pas tout seul.

-Tu veux faire avec moi sur Psyché ?

- Je peux ?

-Si je te le propose !

-D'accord ! Merci Drago ! »

Harry se hâta de monter derrière moi. Mixy tenait la jument. Je remis mon cheval en piste. Je n'allais pas le faire galoper longtemps car il avait une double charge à porter.

Je partis au petit trot. Puis au tournant, je partis au petit galop pour ne pas effrayer Harry. Car Psyché pouvait aller très vite au galop. Harry était un peu inquiet mais il se calma bien vite et adora. Je lui faire seulement deux tours car Harry voulait essayer avec Santana derrière moi.

Il monta, se mit en piste avec les distances de sécurités et nous avons fait deux tours de trot avant de les faire partir au galop.

Nous faisions cinq tours dans un sens puis nous sommes repassés au trot, une diagonale pour changer de sens et ce fut reparti pour cinq tours de galop.

Nous les fîmes repasser au trot. A la fin du tour, nous les fîmes ralentir encore au pas pendant cinq minutes à peu près. Ensuite nous sommes descendu, les avons conduit à leurs boxes et les avons pansé à nouveau.

« C'était vraiment génial !

-Ravi que ça t'ai plut.

-Dommage qu'on doive retourner chez les Dursley.

-Harry, ça fait une semaine que je suis majeure…

-Joyeux anniversaire alors ! Mais attends, ça veux dire que tu pouvais retourner chez toi… Pourquoi es tu rester ?

-Parce que le manoir est particulièrement sinistre quand on est seul. C'est pour ça que je mets facilement un fond musical.

-Faut faire une fête pour les anniversaire, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu apprécie d'avoir pour seule compagnie des Serpentards… Ton anniversaire à toi, c'est quand ?

-Demain, pourquoi ?

-Et si on faisait deux anniversaires en une fête ?

-Tu veux dire que j'invite mes amis et toi les tiens ? Mais ça va faire du monde !

-Le manoir est suffisamment grand et de toute façons pas plus de dix personnes à nous deux. Sinon, ça va être trop pénible.

-D'accord. Moi j'inviterais… Hermione et Ron.

-Moi… Je crois qu'il n'y a que Blaise qui n'est pas parti en vacances. On va être cinq si personne ne refuse. Ça va être tranquille. On pourrait faire quelque choses comme le repas de midi plus gâteaux, jeux et un peu de danse.

-Et peut être la nuit. Si ça te dérange pas bien sur !

-… D'accord pour la nuit. On va écrire les lettres ? »

Harry et moi sommes allés dans le salon et avons écrit nos lettres. On y expliquait ce qui allait se passer et qui était les invités potentiels.

Vénus, revenue pendant la nuit, se fit une joie de secondait mon hiboux et celui de mon père. Hedwige étant chez les Dursley, elle ne pouvait nous aider.

Mixy servit le déjeuner. Qui fut délicieux comme à son habitude.

Le problème avec cette fête, c'est que Harry puisse être au manoir alors qu'on devait retourner chez les Dursley cette après-midi même.

Nous sommes donc retourner chez les Dursley. Où nous nous sommes fait copieusement disputer. Ils nous on ordonner d'aller dans la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci obéit quand je dis, l'air de rien :

« Cela fais une semaine que je suis majeure et je n'ai plus d'ordres à recevoir de vous…

-Peut nous importe, vous êtes sous notre toit et allez obéir !

- Je ne vais rester que le temps qu'il faudra à Harry pour prendre toutes ses affaires pour déménager chez moi. Après tout, il est de ma famille et il m'a accueillit chez lui alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé…

- Mais nous sommes aussi sa famille ! se remet à hurler Vernon.

-Vous n'avez apparemment pas comprit ce qui se passe. Harry va s'en aller d'ici et venir habiter avec moi, au manoir.

-C'est la … C'est la vérité ?

-Oui madame et oui Harry. Dudley, ça ne sert à rien de rêver. Mais si tu veux je t'enverrais une photo. Aller, Harry, dépêche toi. »

Harry m'obéit et revint moins d'un quart d'heure après avec ses maigres bagages. Nous transplanâmes à nouveau chez moi et dans la nouvelle maison de Harry.

* * *

_Petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Bonne journée / soirée / nuit à tous et à toutes ^^  
_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Anniversaires

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry ****Potter.**

**Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings sauf un ou deux que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir (on sait tous que l'elfe de maison est de moi ainsi que les animaux, présent pour les besoins de la fic).**

_Coucou c'est moi ^^ (nan sans blague... -_-')  
Je publie un peu en avance (pas tant que ça d'ailleurs...) pour changer. ^^  
__Je tiens à vous remercier pour les nombreux commentaires (j'en totalise 12 au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Qui a dit que c'était peu ? ! :p je suis fière d'en avoir autant pour une seule fic et la 1ère que je poste ici ^^ et je vous les dois à vous cher lecteurs/lectrices).  
Voilà, j'ai finis avec mes blablas, je vous laisse lire tranquilles._

* * *

Chapitre 9.

La semaine se passa magnifiquement bien. Harry prenait ses marques au manoir et Blaise Hermione et Ron répondirent présent pour notre fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Il fait très beau. Harry et moi avons put nous balader dans les bois entourant le manoir.

Nous sommes dans la cuisine où nous mettons la main à la pâte. Au propre comme au figuré. Harry et entrain de m'apprendre à faire la pâte des tartes et du pain. Lui fais les gâteaux et Mixy prépare le plat principal, dont il nous fait la surprise. C'est bien la première fois que j'aide à la cuisine.

La pâte est prête et je lui donne de multiples formes, puis je termine de préparer les tartes et rajoute la touche final du pain avant d'enfourner le tout au frigo. Il va falloir attendre demain matin pour les chauffer.

Maintenant Harry, qui vient de terminer de mettre la pâte à gâteaux dans les moules et de mettre le tout au frais, vient m'aider à décorer le manoir. Entant tout deux majeur, on utilise tous deux de multiples sorts. Harry et moi nous y donnons à cœur joie !

En moins de deux heures le manoir fut entièrement décoré, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, le jardin prit des aires de fêtes ainsi que tout le domaine.

Alors que nous rentrons pour nous servir à boire, deux hiboux se présentèrent devant nous avec la liste de fournitures de Poudelard. Nous les prenons et rentrons après avoir donner un peu d'eau au hiboux grâce un sort.

« Comment ils ont sût qu'on était là ?

-J'en sais rien, mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, j'ai mes entrées au Ministère…

-Non merci, simple curiosité. On va acheter tout ça quand ?

-Après-demain. T'en penses quoi ?

- ça me va ! »

Harry craignait d'aller au Ministère semble-t-il. Peut importe puisque, de toute façons, il n'est pas vitale d'y aller.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi à nous détendre et à jouer à des jeux sorciers cette fois. Harry était vraiment bon élève et comprit très vite les règles des jeux que je lui apprenais.

Après un dîner léger, nous sommes aller nous coucher très tôt car le lendemain s'annonce haut en couleur.

Le lendemain matin, nous faisons cuire les tartes, les gâteaux et le pain. Nous dressons ensuite la table avant de la décorer aussi.

Nous avons tout finis de préparer pour dix heure. Mixy termine le repas. Harry et moi jouons alors jusqu'à ce que les invités arrivent.

Blaise arriva le premier avec cinq minutes d'avances. Il le fait à chaque fois. Ça ne me surprit donc pas. Ce qui me surprit plus, c'est de le voir arriver avec deux paquets : un vert pour moi et un rouge pour Harry. On déposa les paquets dans le salon.

Ron et Hermione arrivent pile à l'heure avec eux aussi deux paquets. Le même jeu de couleur que Blaise a été utilisé. Ça sent l'entraide à plein nez ! En même temps, c'est tant mieux. Car si nos amies ne se supportent pas, ça risque très vite de devenir compliqué pour Harry et moi de nous voir à Poudelard et de les inviter tous ensemble au manoir !

Il est onze heure et Harry et moi faisons visiter le manoir puis son jardin à nos invités qui ne l'ont jamais vu ainsi. Pas même Blaise qui est déjà venu des dizaines de fois pendant les vacances. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les décorations d'ailleurs.

Mixy revint, tout timide devant ces deux personnes qu'il ne connait pas. Hermione se montra très gentille avec lui, un peu trop pour lui. Il voulut se punir pour Je-ne -sais-quelle-raison. Je le retins et lui ordonna d'arrêter :

« Mixy ! Arrête s'il te plaît. Merci. Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit, mais par pitié pour lui, ne recommence plus !

-J'ai juste était aimable.

-Cherches pas plus loin, Dray, c'est ça ! Faut avouer qu'il n'a pas l'habitude.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas utiliser ce surnom en public ! Et c'est vrai qu'avec mon père…

-Le repas est servit…

-Merci Mixy. Tu as mangé ?

-Non, pas encore…

-Alors va, ne meure pas de faim pour nous. »

Mixy rentra immédiatement et nous l'imitons pour aller manger. Le repas était délicieux. Mixy avait vraiment bien travaillé. C'était de la dinde au miel, vraiment délicieuse ! L'accompagnement de légumes avec cette sauce était exquis aussi.

Après cet excellent repas, nous sommes allés dans le salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Harry les ouvrit en premier. Il a eu un livre sur le quidditch de Ron, un jeu d'échec version sorcier de Blaise et un livre sur tous « les animaux que nous sommes les seuls à connaître » d'Hermione.

J'ouvris mes cadeaux. Hermione m'a offert un livre sur les êtres de famille. Ce sont des enchantements qui prennent forme humaine et qui aide la famille qui les ont invoqués ou créés. La plupart des grandes familles sorcières en ont un. Ron m'a offert un jeu de sept plumes très jolies. Blaise, quant à lui, aoffert un cadeau à mes animaux de compagnie… Un licol pour Psyché, un collier pour Ambre et un petit bracelet de pattes pour mon hiboux.

Ambre passa et je lui essaye son collier. Il lui allait à ravir et en plus il changeait de couleur en fonction de l'humeur de l'animal qui le portait et nous permettait de le retrouver n'importe où car il envoyer des ondes au GPS du manoir.

Nous les remercions chaleureusement pour les cadeaux, qui nous plaisaient beaucoup à tous les deux.

Un bruit sourd se fit subitement entendre. Il vient du grenier.

« Mixy, c'est toi ?

-Non, Maître.

-Alors, c'est quoi ? * Me renseignais-je. *

-Ou…qui ? * S'interrogea Blaise. * »

Personne n'avait d'idées, aussi avons nous décidés d'aller voir par nous même. Nous avons montés trois escaliers avant de parvenir à la porte du grenier. Je l'ouvris et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Une fenêtre était ouverte, éclairant doucement la pièce remplit de veilles choses. Un vieux perchoir à hiboux était tombé. C'était surement cela qui avait fais du bruit.

Sur un piédestal, bien en évidence, un livre est ouvert. Je m'approcha et le lut. C'était le livre de contes que me lisait maman quand j'étais petit. C'était la fin d'une histoire.

« Pourquoi tu souris, Dray ?

-C'est le livre de contes que maman me lisait.

- ''Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'' lut Harry par dessus mon épaule.

-''Et demeura à jamais dans le grenier,

Ce si précieux et magnifique secret.

Et à n'importe quelle époque

Il viendra si tu l'invoques.

Toi, le plus jeune de la famille,

Tu as hérité de notre être'', récitais-je.

Je n'ai jamais comprit ce que ça voulait dire.

-Pourquoi le sol vire au blanc ? * Cria Blaise *

-Aucune idée ! * Informa Hermione vers qui Ron et Harry se sont tournés *

-Je crois que je sais. »

Je récitais les vers latins que papa et maman m'avaient appris. Un flash blanc intense nous ébloui un instant. Puis apparut une forme alors que nos yeux se réhabituent à la demi obscurité du grenier. Ils m'avaient toujours répété : « si le sol du grenier devint blanc, alors dis ces vers latin. Et alors plus jamais tu ne seras seul. » J'ai respecté ces directives à la lettre. Je ne suis pas tout à fais sûr que ce soit une bonne idée car un homme se relève. Il était grand, blond, les yeux gris, beaucoup plus clairs que les miens. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et une bien étrange sensation m'envahit.

« Bonjour, Drago. Cela faisait bien longtemps qui je ne t'avais pas vu. * Me dit-il d'une voix calme. *

-Qui est tu ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Dire quoi ? Personne n'a parlé !

-Si, il a parlé Hermione !

- Ils ne peuvent m'entendre si je te parle ainsi. Par ton cœur et ton esprit. Mais si tu le veux, je peux parler normalement.

-Oui, ce serait mieux pour tous le monde je crois.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

-Désirs ? Quels Désirs ? Drago, qu'est ce que tu lui as demandé ?

-Calme, Ronald. Je lui ai juste demandé de parler. Et tu as intérêt à répondre à mes questions.

- bien sur. Alors qui je suis : l'être de famille des Malefoy. Pourquoi t'ai je dis que cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu : parce que c'est la vérité. Je ne t'ai plus vu à partir de tes quatre ans. Et regarde toi maintenant, tu es majeur. Tu as beaucoup grandi.

- Arrête de me tourner autour comme ça ! C'est stressant !

-D'accord. Où est Lucius ? Il faut que je lui parle.

-Dans le hall. * S'il connaissait vraiment la famille, il comprendrait. *

-Et Narcissia ?

-Elle aussi…

-Toutes mes condoléances. Désolé d'avoir ravivé cela Drago.

-Pas grave.

-Maître, qui est ce ?

-Mixy, je te présent l'être de famille…

-Maximilien, Max pour te servir. * Fit-il en s'inclinant. * Où sont Dobby et Kreattur ?

-Dobby à Poudelard et Kreattur dans la maison des Blacks.

-Mixy. Prépare nous du chocolat chaud, tu veux ?

-Maître ?

-Obéit lui : il fais partie de la famille.

-Bien Maître. Tout de suite.

-Allons dans le salon. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter, et tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter, Drago. Surtout à propos de la présence de Harry Potter dans cette maison. »

Nous sommes donc tous allés dans le salon. Mixy apporta le chocolat chaud et quelques gâteaux. Je lui expliquai tout, dans les grandes lignes.

Blaise fit l'erreur de m'envoyait de l'eau dessus… Je lui en renvoyai avec un sort. Max souriait, indulgent. Il nous dit d'aller jouer dehors. Nous lui obéissons.

Deux heures après nous étions tous trempés car, finalement, tous s'était joint à cette bataille d'eau. Max nous apporta des serviettes. Nous nous sommes séchés très vite. Puis nous sommes rentrés et avons joués à des jeux et discutons de tout et n'importe quoi.

Sans que nous nous en apercevions, le dîner arriva. Nous mangeons et, comme il faisait encore clair, nous sommes allés voir les chevaux. Harry, Max et moi les lâchons dans la carrière. Puis nous les regardâmes et discutâmes à nouveau.

La nuit tomba. L'aire se rafraîchit. Max fit apparaître par magie des gilets. Il en donna un à chacun. Il préféra une cape de velours noir.

Les chevaux venaient vers nous. Il était clair qu'ils avaient envie de rentrer. Nous les ramenions donc dans leur boxes, où ils avaient déjà du foin. Ils mangèrent tranquillement pendant que nous rentrons.

Tout le monde est fatigué et nous sommes allés nous coucher. Hermione s'installa dans la chambre d'amis, Ronald était avec Harry et Blaise est dans ma chambre. Max affirma qu'il n'avait pas sommeil et nous demanda à quelle heure il nous réveillerait le lendemain. Nous lui répondions 8h30. Il nous souhaita à tous la bonne nuit.

* * *

_Voilà, le chapitre 9 est terminé. Il n'en reste plus que 2 et c'est la fin de cette fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous plait.  
Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? _


	10. Chapitre 10 : boutiques

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry ****Potter.  
****Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JK Rowling (sauf les animaux, l'elfe de maison et l'être de famille)**

_Voilà, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Je vous laisse lire tranquille d'ici là. Encore merci pour les reviws !_

_**Je sais que la dernière fois j'ai dit qu'il ne restait qu'un chapitre et je m'en excuse mais j'en ai 11 et fait et pas 10 (le 11ème s'est planqué quand j'ai fais mes calculs... -_-') Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop... La petite erreur est corrigée d'ailleurs.  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 10.

A 8h30 pile, Max arriva dans ma chambre, réveilla Blaise en douceur et m'embrassa sur le front en murmurant qu'il est l'heure. Après s'être assuré que nous sommes tous deux réveillés, il alla voir les autres.  
Je me douche et m'habille le premier, Blaise est beaucoup plus lent au réveil. Je l'attends et nous descendons au salon ensemble. Où un magnifique petit déjeuner nous attend. Hermione arriva quelques minutes après nous, elle s'est habillée et douchée car ses cheveux sont encore humides. Ensuite Max vint en annonçant qu'ils allaient arrivés. Effectivement, Harry et Ronald arrivèrent. Le rouquin encore un peu endormit. Nous mangons.

« Harry, tu sais comment marche la poudre de cheminette ?

-Oui mais non ! C'est hors de questions que j'utilise la poudre de cheminette, Drago ! Je déteste ça !

-Ok, d'accord ! Calme toi ! On l'utilise pas si tu veux pas !

-Vous allez où ?

-Au Chemin de Traverse, 'Mione.

-Moi aussi, avec toute la famille.

-J'y vais aussi.

-Moi aussi, continua Blaise.

-Tout le monde y va alors. On a qu'a y aller tous ensemble en transplanant.

-Tout le monde n'a pas son permis.

-Pas grave, Harry et moi, on peut alors peut aider les autres.

-Si tu le veux, je peux vous aider tous les cinq.

-Pas de refus, Max. Mixy ! Tu veux bien sortir les chevaux cette après midi ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Merci. On y va dès que tout le monde a finit. »

Une fois que tout le monde eut finit le repas, nous nous plaçons en cercle et gtransplanons au Chemin de Traverse.

Nous commençons par l'herboriste pour reprendre les ingrédients qui nous manquent. Ensuite nous allons à Fleury et Botts pour acheter nos livres. Après cela, nous sommes allés chez Madame Guipure car nos robes sont trop courtes. J'en profite pour me racheter des gants, Harry, lui, préféra une écharpe et Hermione un bonnet. Nous eûmes une énormes surprise à la caisse : Ronald ne pouvait pas tout payer et moi non plus. J'avais oublié de passer à Gringotts…

« On va aller chercher immédiatement de quoi payer ! Je suis désolée !

-Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser y aller tous les six !

-Non, bien sur. Max, tu veux bien aller à Gringotts ? Nous nous resterons là et t'attendrons. Cela vous va-t-il, madame ? * fit-je poliment. *

-Oui, cela me plaît. »

Max fila à Gringotts et nous re faisons le tour de la boutique. Nous avons confiés nos sacs à Madame Guippure. Nous essayons divers habit par plaisir pur.

J'essayais une cape de velours bordeaux quand Max eut le bon goût de me murmurer qu'elle ne me allais pas au teint, me faisant faire un bond. Lorsque que je me retournai, il souriait. Nous la payons donc et récupérons nos sacs. Puis nous nous installons à la terrasse d'un glacier pour acheter des glaces. Nous les dégustons tranquillement puis nous finissons de faire les courses. Il fallait encore une ou deux plumes, du parchemin et d'autres petites choses.

Nous avons finit et Hermione, Ronald et Blaise rentrent chez eux avec leurs parents venus les chercher au Chaudron Baveur.

Max, Harry et moi allions rentrer aussi. Après avoir fais une surprise à Harry… Max et moi feignions de rentrer en faisant un détour par une galeries marchande moldue. Lorsqu'on arriva devant une boutique de vêtements, nous sommes rentrés. Harry s'est arrêté, surpris. Max l'attira gentiment à l'intérieur. Harry n'a que les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il est grand temps de rafraîchir sa garde robe…

Nous y restâmes plus de deux heures. Finalement Harry avait plus de six pulls, autant de chemise et de T-shirts, trois pantalons, deux pyjamas, un manteau, une dizaine de paires de chaussettes et de sous-vêtements. Nous pouvions enfin rentrer, soit dit en passant, c'est l'heure du dîner…Nous sommes à dix minutes du Chaudrons Baveur et à plus de trois heures de marches du manoir. Aussi retournons nous au Chaudron Baveur pour transplaner tranquillement, loin des regards moldus…

Une fois au manoir, Harry nous remercia chaleureusement pour lui avoir offert tout ça. Je lui répondis que c'est son cadeau d'anniversaire. Harry s'exclama que lui aussi devait m'en faire un mais qu'il ne trouverait jamais rien d'aussi gentil, utile ect…

« Harry, mon cadeau. Tu me l'as déjà fais. Il y a presque un mois.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Quand tu t'es occupé de moi, que tu m'as aidé et surtout que tu m'as montré certaines choses, que je ne connaissais pas bien alors. Tu t'es conduis comme un frère pour moi. Et ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

-Drago…Et…Et le manoir ?

-C'est parce que vous faites partis de la famille, jeune homme. Et surtout que Drago s'est rendu compte que cela était tout particulièrement pénible de vivre avec les Dursley. Ce n'est pas par pitié qu'il fait ça. Mais par respect et par amitié pour vous. Le cadeau dont il parle, c'est juste après, quand vous êtes arrivé au manoir. Vous vous êtes montré d'une telle gentillesse et d'une telle amitié…Que maintenant Drago vous apprécie énormément.

-Tu fais partit de la famille 'Ry. Alors Max…

-J'arrête de le vouvoyer. Bien sûr. Je voulais juste entendre ta confirmation. A table maintenant, sinon le repas va refroidir. »

Nous dînons tous les trois. Puis Max me demande si j'ai gardé une boîte bleue avec un échiquier. Je réponds par l'affirmative et vais la chercher. Max l'ouvrit. Il nous expliqua que c'était un jeu d'échec version sorcier de deux à six joueurs.

Nous engageons alors une partie à trois. Mixy dormait déjà et je n'avais pas le cœur de le réveiller pour un jeu. Ambre se frotta contre moi puis monta sur mes genoux pour s'y pelotonner et ronronner autant qu'il pouvait.

* * *

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Petite reviews ?_


	11. Chapitre 11 : fin de vacances

**Orphelin.**

**Personnages :**** ceux de ****Harry ****Potter.**

**Personnage principal :****Drago ****Malefoy.**

**Tous les personnages (sauf les deux ou trois que j'ai créés pour la fic) sont à JK Rowling.  
**

_Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas put poster hier pour des raisons de révisions d"examens que j'ai eut ce soir (il s'est plutôt pas mal passé je pense d'ailleurs pour ceux qui veulent le savoir) ...  
__Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre. En plus il est vraiment court... :$ J'ai honte de moi... Par contre je vais vous demandez quelque chose d'important à la fin du chapitre et j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis alors s'il vous plait faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que je vais vous proposer._

___Je voudrais aussi dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic, et un énorme merci à la personne (qui se reconnaitra sans peine) qui m'a laisser des commentaires sur tous les chapitres pour me dire ce qu'elle en pensait (je n'oublie pas ta proposition d'ailleurs (; ) et à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont postés des commentaires pendant la mise en ligne de cette histoire. J'ai un total de 16 commentaires à l'heure où j'écris et ça me fait franchement très chaud au coeur. ^^ ____ Merci encore _

_______Aujourd'hui j'en suis à 24, merci à tous !  
_

_Bon, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre. ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 11.

Les quelques semaines qui nous restent à passer au manoir furent chaudes et agréables. Entre la piscine, l'équitation, les promenades, les jeux et les cours qu'on doit réviser, nous avons de quoi faire. Max nous aide volontiers dans toutes nos activités.

C'est le dernier jour des vacances. Nous préparons nos affaires en bourrant nos sacs. Je suis partagé entre deux sentiments : la joie de retourner à Poudelard et de revoir tout le monde et la tristesse de quitter le manoir après un si bel été.

Ce soir là, Max nous laissa dormir ensemble dans le salon. La cheminée diffuse une agréable lumière et le feu crépit joyeusement. Grâce à un sort, elle n'émet aucune chaleur. Max nous a dégagé un grand espace en poussant des meubles. Nous sommes les uns près des autres, tous les trois. Pour la dernière fois avant de très longues semaines.

La nuit fut paisible pour tous.  
Le lendemain matin, nous nous hâtons de finir nos valises pour être à l'heure. Puis nous allons à la gare King's Cross. Là, Blaise, Vincent, Grégory, Pansy, Hermione et Ronald nous accueillirent. Apparemment Blaise avait fais passer le mot comme quoi Harry et moi sommes désormais amis, voir frères. On commença à se raconter nos vacances respectives. Puis il fallut monter dans le train. On se trouve un compartiment libre où nous nous installons. Le train démarra et je fis de grands signes d'en revoir à Max avec Harry jusqu'à ce que je ne le voie plus.

« Bonne année, Drago et aux prochaines vacances. Sois sage. Et dis le aussi à Harry »

« 'Ry. Max te souhaite une bonne année et aux prochaines vacances. Sois sage.

-Comptez sur moi ! »

Nous finissons de nous raconter nos vacances. De temps à autres, Pansy, Hermione, Ron et moi faisons nos rondes dans le train qui vibre de la joie des élèves.

Le train s'arrêta et nous descendons tous ensemble. Nous montons dans les diligences qui nous amènent aux portes de Poudelard.

Jamais une année ne s'était aussi bien annoncée. Les professeurs sont ravis de cette nouvelle entente Serpentard/Gryffondor, même s'ils ont l'impression d'avoir loupés quelques chapitres.

Peu m'importe vraiment. Car en montant les marches entouré de tous mes amis, je suis vraiment très heureux. Cette année allait être superbe, je le sens. La meilleure que j'allais passée à Poudelard. Peut-être la meilleure de ma vie jusqu'à présent, qui sait ?

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur une année magnifique et des bougies par milliers qui symbolisaient pour moi à cet instant les bonheurs que nous réserve encore la vie.

Fin.

* * *

_Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère avoir vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre. Perso, je suis sceptique... le début est pas mal mais j'ai un peu l'impression que la fin est bof bof..._

_Bon voilà le service que j'ai a vous demander : on m'a déjà dis sur mon blog (j'essayerais de mettre un lien sur ma page d'accueil) que je ne respectais pas vraiment le caractère de Drago (plus "méchant" et snob que dans ma fic). On m'a aussi glissé dans un commentaire ici qu'un petit Drary serait faisable (Drago/Harry en couple).  
__Donc je voudrais votre avis sur la chose : est ce que je fais le Drary en prenant cette fic pour base ? (j'en ai une en attente de tapement informatique dans mes tiroirs un peu vieille, si vous la demandez gentillement il est possible que je la poste ici (; ) Ou est ce que je réécris cette fic avec un caractère différent pour Drago (plus hautain, snob et tout ce qui s'ensuit) ? ou est ce que vous aimeriez les deux (pas dans la même fic hein) ? _

___Enfin dernier point, je souhaiterais une béta lectrice (ou un béta lecteur peut importe) au cas où je recommence à écrire une fic la dessus parce que je me suis aperçut des fautes de frappes que je faisait et parfois du style un peu lourd... Sans compter qu'il va me falloir des idées pour avancer... Donc voilà, l'appel aux volontaire est passé ^^ **Merci à melana76 d'avoir accepté de devenir ma béta lectrice ! ^^**  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez par MP, faites moi exploser les statistiques même si vous voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir une petite review ! ^^_


End file.
